Chemical neurotoxins currently available for noradrenergic and dopaminergic destruction cannot provide total destruction of one and only one neuronal type. This shortcoming is most evident in the noradrenergic destruction by 6-hydroxydopamine. By synthesizing and testing various 6-hydroxydopamine analogs, we feel we can provide substantial improvement in this situation. Preliminary investigations have already shown one such analog, Alpha-methyl-6-aminodopamine, to be somewhat better than 6-hydroxydopamine in its selectivity for noradrenergic systems.